notwarframefandomcom-20200215-history
Sgt. Nef Anyo
Sgt. Nef Anyo is the final boss of Mars system. He can be found on the mission War. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Mag Helmet, Mag Chassis and Mag Systems blueprints, and Gallium or Morphics. Appearance and Abilities Nef Anyo resembles a Corpus Sniper Crewman, though with some aesthetic differences, such as being slightly larger, having a red visor (again) and having a black suit instead of a brown one. He wields a Lanka rifle, which has a very low fire rate but extremely high damage, hitting up to 200 damage per shot and causing knock down. He also has the ability to turn invisible with a cloaking grenade (Similar to Smoke Screen), disappearing for a few seconds and turning up elsewhere. Nef cannot be hit by most attacks whilst he is invisible; only melee attacks, certain physical projectiles (such as Boltor bolts) and area-effect attacks (such as Volt's Overload power) can hurt him. Sgt. Nef Anyo, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"In pods you have come, In caskets you will go!"'' *''"Is this a gathering of the freaks?"'' *''"I'm only just warming up."'' *''"This is your final warning, (player name). Leave this sytem at once."'' *''"You call that skill? (clan name) should be ashamed!"'' *''"Orokin knowledge/secrets cannot remain secret forever! Start talking!"'' *''"That (warframe) would look great hanging on my wall."'' *''"I grow tired of waiting, (player name). Will you face me?"'' *''"Fashion victims about to become murder victims"'' *''"What kind of freak gathering is this?"'' Stats Strategy Nef Anyo is found in a wide open outdoors area filled with cargo boxes. Upon entering the area he is in, prioritize destroying all other enemies and isolate Anyo. While his rifle deals high damage, it bears a characteristically low fire rate in turn, so keep moving amongst cover and zigzag to avoid being shot. Once Anyo is isolated, he is a cakewalk. Just like normal Corpus crewmen, he is extremely vulnerable to electricity, and using weapons with electric damage mods can keep him stun-locked almost permanently. Just keep pounding away until he dies. An upgraded Gorgon with shock and armor pierce mods is capable of killing him in about 5 seconds. You can track his location while cloaked with the Enemy Radar. Setting him on fire also works. He is now the weakest boss ingame. So go ahead and ruin his day by any gun you can find. Trivia *Nef Anyo is in charge of the Corpus solar rail systems, and has been using them to obtain Cryopods with dormant warframes for resale to rogue scientists and splinter groups. He was targeted for assassination so that the cryopods can be rescued. *Despite being the second Corpus boss after the Jackal, due to his vulnerability to shock damage, low shields and low health, he is arguably the weakest boss in the game, even weaker than Captain Vor. *He used to have a red visor at first, but it was changed to a blue one like regular crewmen at some point. So far, his visor has gone from red to blue to red and back to blue again over the updates. His visor is now red again for the time being. *Surprisingly he gives the same amount of Affinity as Crewman with the same level. *Prior to Update 7.7.3, there was a glitch where when Nef Anyo cloaked himself, he never uncloaked again, making it difficult to fight him without an Enemy Radar. Media Nef_Anyo2.jpg|Sgt. Nef Anyo's blue visor during U6 Nef_Anyo_2.jpg|Nef Anyo in his new outdoors arena as of U7 Nef_Anyo.jpg|Nef Anyo prior to U6 Nef_Anyo3.jpg|Nef Anyo, about to deploy cloaking grenade Nef_Anyo_owned.jpg|Nef Anyo getting beaten up by shock mods Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Corpus